Mon expérience féminine
by sab80
Summary: Il y a eu un gros bug, John Dorian ou plutôt Johanna aurait du être une fille JDCox slash


Mon expérience féminine

JD/Cox slash

_Scrubs et ces personnages appartiennent à Bill Lawrence._

Chloé

Mon Dieu que je déteste ces séances ! 10 crétins (dont je fais partie d'ailleurs) autour d'une table qui discutent de milliers de problèmes sans avancer la moindre solution. Quelle perte de temps phénoménale !

Je soupire… je lève les yeux au ciel… je baille…

Puis, enfin, le moment que j'attendais arrive.

« Si personne n'a plus rien à ajouter je crois que ne pouvons clôturer la séance » dit le grand chef

Je lève la main

Il soupire

« Oui, Chloé »

« J'aimerais parler de la situation de John Dorian »

« Encore ? » demande-t-il, lassé

Je soupire

« Oui : encore, je vous signale que rien n'a été fait à ce sujet ! » je dis d'un ton ferme et décidé

Le grand chef commence son éternelle ritournelle :

« Nous n'avons rien fait, parce qu'il semble que la situation va se résoudre d'elle-même… »

Il commence à m'agacer

Je réplique :

« ça fait 27 ans que l'erreur a été commise ! Et 2 ans que nous attendons sans que rien ne se passe ! »

Il continue, imperturbable :

« Et aussi nous n'avons rien fait, parce que nous n'intervenons pas, à moins que la vie de d'au moins 10 personnes soient concernées. Hors, combien de vies sont concernées dans cette situation, Chloé ? »

Je déteste quand il fait ça

« 2 » je réponds, lassée

« Donc, pour la dernière fois, nous n'allons pas intervenir »

Sauf qu'il ne m'aura pas cette fois-ci

« Mais, j'ai fait quelques recherches, les 2 personnes concernés sont docteurs, ils sauvent des vies ! Et j'ai fait le calcul des vies qu'ils ont sauvées et qu'ils sauveront encore et j'arrive à bien plus que 10 personnes ! »

Prends ça, vieux schnoque

Il me regarde, d'un air ennuyé.

« Vous n'abandonnerez pas, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non » je réponds fermement

« Bon » dit-il, complètement lassé « Que voudriez-vous faire pour arranger la situation ? »

J'expose les faits

« Comme vous savez, il y a eu une erreur monumentale… »

« Il ne faut rien exagérer » dit-il, ennuyé

Je soupire

« Bon disons, un gros bug : John Dorian ou plutôt Johanna aurait du naître : fille, mais quelques crétins se sont emmêlés les pinceaux, et résultat, c'est un garçon depuis maintenant 27 ans… Donc je veux tout simplement faire ce qu'on aurait du faire il y a des années »

« C'est-à-dire » me demande-t-il, réticent

« C'est-à-dire que je veux le transformer en la fille qu'il aurait dû être dès le départ »

Il me regarde, il a l'air effaré.

« Vous savez bien sûr que vous ne pourrez avoir aucun contact et donc aucune discussion avec lui : c'est la règle »

Stupide règle !

« Je sais » je réponds complètement lassée

Il poursuit

« Et comment croyez-vous qu'il va réagir en se retrouvant du jour au lendemain une fille, tout ça sans la moindre explication »

Je fais semblant de réfléchir

« Je suppose qu'il va flipper… »

Il lève les yeux au ciel

« Et vous pouvez me dire en quoi ça va résoudre la situation ? »

« Oh ça va la résoudre, faites-moi confiance, ça fait des années que je l'observe, je sais comment il fonctionne »

Le vieux schnoque réplique

« Je trouve que c'est une très mauvaise idée qui ne peut que tourner au vinaigre, et quand ça arrivera, vous êtes consciente que ça va retomber sur votre petite tête. »

Je l'ai eu !!! Je n'arrive pas à y croire

« Oui et je suis prête à assumer les conséquences de mes actes »

« Si vous le dites. Nous nous retrouverons dans 2 jours pour voir l'avancement de la situation »

Yes !!! Enfin un peu d'action !

---------------------------------------------

JD

Ce matin, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai de la peine à émerger du lit et en plus, je me sens très bizarre. Je me souviens vaguement d'avoir fait un rêve complètement délirant cette nuit, enfin, encore plus délirant que d'habitude, c'est dire…

Je me frotte les yeux et me dirige péniblement vers la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage en espérant que ça me réveillera un peu.

J'ouvre le robinet puis me regarde dans le miroir. Sauf que ce n'est pas du tout moi que je vois. A la place, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, me regarde d'un air stupéfait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » je demande au reflet

Je ne reconnais pas du tout ma voix.

Les lèvres du reflet bougent en même temps que les miennes… Ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : c'est moi que je vois.

Sauf que c'est absolument impossible, et pourtant, quand je baisse la tête et regarde mon corps, je suis complètement fixé(e) lorsque je vois une paire de seins qui pointe de dessous mon t-shirt.

Je sens que je suis en train de paniquer sérieusement voir de perdre complètement l'esprit, dans 2 secondes je vais certainement me mettre à hurler et ne plus jamais m'arrêter.

Du calme, du calme, du calme, du calme, du calme, du calme, je me répète tel un mantra jusqu'à ce que ma panique s'estompe.

Puis, quand je sens que j'ai repris plus ou moins mes esprits, je me regarde plus attentivement dans le miroir. Ça pourrait être ma sœur que je contemple, heureusement elle n'a pas hérité de mon nez. Si je rencontrais cette fille dans la rue, je la trouverais tout à fait à mon goût. Bon, là n'est pas vraiment la question. Quoi que… J'enlève mon t-shirt et contemple mes seins pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Je décide finalement qu'ils sont de la bonne taille.

Puis je reprends mes esprits, lorsque j'entends des voix dans la chambre d'à côté, Turk et Carla ne vont pas tarder à débarquer et je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'ils me trouvent comme ça. Je me rhabille en vitesse et me précipite vers ma chambre. J'enfile les premiers habits que je vois, évidemment ils sont 3x trop grands et j'ai une coupe pas possible, j'attrape mon sac à dos et m'en vais en claquant la porte.

Bon première chose, téléphoner au boulot pour me faire porter pâle. Deuxième chose, trouver des habits histoire de ne plus me faire dévisager et de retrouver un semblant de normalité. Et troisième chose, aller voir la seule personne au monde qui soit capable de m'aider.

Téléphoner au boulot ne pose pas de problème, je me fais passer pour ma soeur et je dis que j'ai une extinction de voix et une grippe carabinée. Kelso me donne 2 jours de congé, en râlant.

Ensuite, je me rends au centre commercial le plus proche, et c'est là que mes ennuis commencent, premièrement je ne sais pas du tout ma taille, deuxièmement les vendeuses me regardent d'un air soupçonneux.

J'attrape 2-3 jeans de tailles différentes et me rend dans la cabine d'essayage, le premier est trop grand, l'autre trop petit et l'autre me fait de grosses fesses. Je soupire, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge. Après 5 essayages supplémentaires, je trouve enfin un jeans qui me va.

Ensuite je me rends au rayon des sous-vêtements. Je n'essaie même pas de trouver ma taille, tout ces chiffres et ces numéros c'est beaucoup trop compliqué. A la place, je m'approche de la vendeuse et lui demande quelle taille je dois prendre, à son avis. Heureusement elle est tout à fait sympathique et disposée à m'aider.

Après ça, je me rends au toilettes et me change, je fais au moins 20 minutes pour agrafer mon soutien-gorge, mais comment font-elles ?!

Je me dis, en soupirant, qu'être une femme est décidément bien trop complexe pour moi.

---------------------------------------------

Cox

Qui me dérange le seul matin où je peux dormir ?! Je plains cet inconscient qui tambourine à la porte et qui ne sait pas qu'il va bientôt mourir par strangulation.

J'ouvre ma porte à toute volée…

Ma première pensée est que les témoins de jéhovah ont enfin compris comment appâter le chaland. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire un mot.

« Non, je ne pense pas que le seigneur soit mon sauveur mais merci quand même »

« Quoi ? » me répond-t-elle, complètement stupéfaite

Bon, je me suis trompé, changement de tactique

« Et je n'achèterai rien même si l'objet que vous voulez me vendre va changer complètement ma vie »

Elle secoue la tête

Bon là je sèche

« Qui êtes-vous ? » je demande

« Dr Cox, c'est moi… JD » dit-elle très sérieusement

Je soupire, donc je me fais réveiller pour une blague totalement stupide de Newbie.

Je lui réponds, lassé

« Ah, ah, ah, très drôle… Vous direz à Newbie qu'il est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès spirituel mais que s'il me dérange encore pendant mon jour de congé, je l'égorgerais sans autre forme de procès. »

Puis je tente de fermer la porte, mais elle insiste.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, c'est vraiment moi »

Elle commence à m'agacer

« Je ne sais pas combien il vous a payé, mais vous n'avez rien de plus productif à faire de votre vie ? »

Elle continue, imperturbable

« J'ai une preuve… Je peux entrer ? »

Je soupire, apparemment c'est une pièce de théâtre en plusieurs actes.

Elle entre et, à ma grande stupéfaction, enlève son pull. Je la regarde complètement effaré.

« Okay, je suis convaincu » dis-je, ironique en contemplant ses seins.

Elle rougit

« Regardez plutôt là » dit-elle en se tournant et en désignant une tâche de naissance de la forme d'un point d'interrogation dans le bas de son dos. Exactement la même que JD, placée au même endroit.

Je touche son dos et commence à frotter la tâche

« ça chatouille » dit-elle en riant

La tâche ne part pas. Je l'observe. Elle a l'air on ne peut plus vraie. Il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que Newbie ait pu trouver une fille avec la même tâche que lui, exactement au même endroit. Ce qui veut dire que cette fille doit dire la vérité.

Ça c'est la meilleure !

Je lui dis, ironique

« Newbie, je sais que je te traite de fille constamment mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en devenir une, juste pour me donner raison »

Elle soupire de soulagement, puis se retourne en souriant. Revoilà ses seins.

« Rhabille-toi » dis-je en détournant la tête

« Désolée » dit-elle en s'exécutant

Quand elle a remis son haut je me tourne vers elle pour la regarder attentivement. Oui, il y a définitivement un air de famille avec Newbie. La même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux, les lèvres pulpeuses. Elle est plus petite que moi, fine, presque fragile. Définitivement attirante…

« Vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder comme ça » me dit-elle, rouge comme une pivoine

Je détourne la tête et lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle soupire

« Je ne sais pas, c'est bien ça le problème, quand je me suis endormi j'étais définitivement un garçon et quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'étais devenue une fille »

Je secoue la tête, je n'arrive pas à y croire

« Comment ont réagi Carla et Ghandi ? » je lui demande

Elle a l'air mal à l'aise tout d'un coup

« Ils n'ont pas pu réagir puisqu'il ne m'ont pas vu, à vrai dire, je suis venue directement chez vous » dit-elle d'une petite voix

« Pourquoi ? » je demande, stupéfait

Elle sourit légèrement

« Parce qu'il faut croire que, quelque soit mon problème, je suis persuadée que vous aurez toujours la solution »

Elle est mignonne, ça m'ennuie presque de devoir la décevoir.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire »

Elle me regarde, désespérée.

« Oh… » murmure t-elle, déçue

Puis elle s'assieds/s'effondre sur mon canapé

Je dois faire un effort pour me rappeler que c'est Newbie que j'ai devant moi et pas une jeune fille en détresse. N'empêche qu'il me fait quand même pitié.

Malheureusement pour lui, réconforter les gens n'a jamais été une de mes qualités. C'est pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il semble que chaque fois qu'il a un problème, il insiste pour venir me voir plutôt qu'aller vers ses amis, ça n'a aucun sens.

Carla l'aurait déjà pris dans ses bras, elle aurait trouvé les bons mots pour le rassurer. Même, Ghandi, aussi lourdaud soit-il, aurait mieux géré la situation que moi, il aurait, sans doute, fait une blague complètement idiote pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais moi tout ce que je sais faire c'est l'intimider en lui criant dessus pour lui apprendre des choses et me foutre de lui. Et je ne pense pas que ces deux aptitudes soient très utiles dans la situation actuelle.

Bon, je vais essayer autre chose qui ne requiert aucun contact physique et aucune conversation, je me dirige vers ma cuisine et lui prépare un chocolat chaud. Le chocolat c'est réconfortant dans toutes les situations, paraît-il…

Quand je reviens il n'a toujours pas bougé. Je lui tends la tasse, il me regarde, étonné

« Merci » dit-il

Puis je m'assieds à côté de lui et lui dit :

« Je suppose qu'on pourrait aller à l'hôpital, faire quelques tests et voir si on trouve quelque chose d'anormal, il faudrait aussi faire des recherches dans des livres et sur internet pour voir s'il y a déjà eu des précédents… »

Il me regarde, avec espoir

J'ajoute en soupirant

« Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, Newbie, ça m'étonnerait fort qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit. Pour moi, ton cas relève plus de la science fiction »

Il boit son chocolat sans rien dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi silencieux, aussi éteint.

Je me rappelle que je suis sensé le rassurer pas l'enfoncer… Merde, je ne suis vraiment pas doué, essayons autre chose :

« Peut-être que c'est juste temporaire » je lui dis

Il hoche la tête, pas très convaincu

Il ajoute doucement : « Est-ce que je pourrais rester ici quelque jours ? »

Je le regarde, étonné

Il s'explique : « Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de retourner dans mon appartement, c'est pleins d'affaires qui me rappellent ce que j'étais avant… Et je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit, du moins pas tout de suite… »

C'est une très très très mauvaise idée, il ne faut absolument pas que j'accepte.

Seigneur, il faut qu'il/elle arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux suppliants.

Non non non, cent fois non, pas question.

« Okay » je lui réponds

Quoi !!?

Elle a l'air aussi stupéfaite que moi.

---------------------------------------------

JD

Je n'en reviens pas que le Dr. Cox ait accepté de m'héberger. Je suppose que mon charme féminin y est pour quelque chose, car d'habitude mon regard de chien battu ne fonctionne jamais sur lui.

Il semble sortir de sa stupeur et me dit

« Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Je propose que tu restes ici aujourd'hui pour t'habituer à ta nouvelle… situation… et que demain nous allions à l'hôpital pour faire quelques tests »

Je hoche la tête

J'ai eu raison de venir chez lui. J'étais sûr qu'il saurait gérer la situation et bizarrement c'était la seule personne que j'avais envie de voir avec ma nouvelle apparence.

« Merci de m'héberger » je lui dis gentiment

Il fait un geste de dédain et détourne la tête.

Puis il change de sujet

« J'ai compris que tu ne veux rien dire à personne mais il va bien falloir expliquer ta disparition à Carla et Ghandi »

J'avais déjà réfléchi à ça

« Comme je ne peux pas leur parler au téléphone. Je pensais leur envoyer un sms pour leur dire que je suis parti quelques jours chez mes parents, pour décompresser et que je leur expliquerai à mon retour »

Dr. Cox secoue la tête

« ça m'étonnerait que ça leur suffise, ils vont t'appeler et quand tu ne répondras pas, ils appelleront chez tes parents… Ce sont tes amis, Newbie, il vont s'inquiéter pour toi »

Je soupire, il a raison

« Alors je dirais que je suis simplement parti, sans dire où, et de ne pas s'inquiéter »

Il ricane

« C'est très rassurant, Newbie… » il réfléchit « Peut-être que tu pourrais leur dire que tu vas faire du camping dans la forêt et que tu n'auras pas de réseau »

« Vous me voyez, moi, faire du camping ? … Vachement crédible » je lui dis

Il soupire

« Bon, on avisera le moment venu, en attendant… » Il me tend un bloc et un crayon « fais-moi une liste de ce dont tu as besoin et j'irais l'acheter en même temps que les courses, je suppose que tu manges ? »

Je hoche la tête en souriant

---------------------------------------------

Perry

Quand je reviens, un peu plus tard, elle me tend sa liste, qui, à mon grand désespoir, fait au moins 4 pages.

Je la regarde, effaré.

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-elle d'un air totalement innocent

Ah les femmes !

Je commence à lire sa liste à voix haute :

« Brosse à dent, fil dentaire, brosse à cheveux, élastique, pince à cheveux, gel, gel douche, crème pour les mains, crème pour le corps, crème pour le visage… » je soupire « Pourquoi ne pas acheter une seule crème en tout et pour tout !? »

Elle a l'air scandalisée

« ça va pas, on ne peut pas mettre une crème pour le corps sur le visage ! »

Je soupire et continue de plus en plus incrédule

« Pince à épiler, rasoir, tampons !??? »

Elle hausse les épaules

Je continue « Rouge à lèvre, fond de teins, blush, mascara !!!!????? »

Non mais j'hallucine.

Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil.

Je remarque qu'elle est absolument morte de rire

« Tenez » dit-elle en me tendant un autre bout de papier

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » je demande, complètement confu

« Ma vraie liste » dit-il, toujours hilare

Je rêve ! Il se fout de moi depuis le début cet imbécile !

Je suis prêt à m'énerver puis je me rends compte que s'il commence à plaisanter c'est que ça va beaucoup mieux. A vrai dire, je préfère nettement le voir rire et faire des blagues stupides que de le voir comme tout à l'heure complètement éteint.

Je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel

« Très amusant, Sandrine ! » je dis en secouant la tête

« En fait, c'est plutôt : Johanna » elle me dit, toujours en souriant

Je la regarde sans comprendre

« Les médecins ont dit à mes parents qu'ils allaient avoir une fille, il voulait l'appeler Johanna »

« Johanna… Au moins ça marche toujours » je dis

« Qu'est-ce qui marche toujours ? » demande-t-elle

« JD »

---------------------------------------------

JD

Je profite de l'absence du Dr. Cox pour assiéger sa salle de bain, elle est énorme et il y a des miroirs partout, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu l'ego démesuré du propriétaire.

Je me déshabille et commence à me regarder sous toutes les coutures. Bizarrement plus je m'observe, plus ça m'excite. Forcément je suis en train de regarder une fille toute nue, je n'arrive pas encore à croire que c'est moi que je contemple. Il faudra bien m'y habituer, j'en ai peur.

Je repense en rougissant à la façon dont le Dr. Cox m'a dévisagé ce matin. Son regard m'a fait penser au regard d'un gamin qui contemple un bonbon, ou plutôt un loup qui dévisage une brebis, oui, définitivement un regard de prédateur. Et le pire c'est que j'ai aimé ça. Il faut croire que mes sentiments pour Perry sont plus ambigus que je pensais…

Finalement, je décide d'aller prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir les idées, malheureusement, parcourir les courbes inconnues de mon corps avec le savon ne fait absolument rien pour me calmer. En fait, ça m'excite encore plus. Bon tant pis pour la décence, je me dis, en m'asseyant dans la baignoire et en dirigeant le pommeau de douche vers mon bas ventre, j'essaie tous les réglages possible de la pomme de douche jusqu'à ce que je trouve celui qui me fait le plus de bien. Okay, celui là est très très trèèèèèèès bien. Je ferme les yeux.

Je suis en train de me masturber dans la baignoire de Perry, non non non, ne pense pas à Perry maintenant, oups trop tard, Perry qui prend une douche dans cette même salle de bain, Perry qui se déshabille, Perry nu, Perry dégoulinant d'eau, Perry qui se savonne…

…Perry qui rentre chez lui !!! Je me dis avec stupeur, lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée…

Je reste complètement figée

Merde, merde, merde !

Puis je finis par me reprendre, je m'empresse de sortir de la baignoire, je m'essuie, m'habille en quatrième vitesse et je sors de la salle de bain en espérant qu'il n'y a pas écrit sur mon visage : j'étais en train de me masturber dans la salle de bain en pensant à vous.

---------------------------------------------

Perry

Enfin chez soi !

Faire les courses est décidément toujours aussi éprouvant : les gamins mal élevé qui hurlent et se roulent par terre, les râleurs qui crient sur les vendeuses parce que les rayons ont changés et qu'ils ne retrouvent plus rien, les personnes qui ne pèsent pas leurs fruits en légumes en croyant que la caissière est là pour ça, ceux qui veulent payer avec une carte tellement rare qu'il faut 2h pour que la machine la reconnaisse. Non vraiment, du bonheur ! Je me dis en rangeant les courses dans ma cuisine.

Lorsque je sors de la cuisine, JD sort de la salle de bain.

Elle me dit d'un ton gêné

« Je… J'ai pris une douche »

Je hausse un sourcil

« Et alors ? »

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle ressent le besoin de me faire partager cette information des plus inintéressante.

« Alors rien » dit-elle d'un ton pratiquement inaudible

Je l'observe plus attentivement, je remarque qu'elle a les joues rouge vif, qu'elle a l'air essoufflée et qu'elle regarde par terre d'un air coupable.

2+24. Elle devait être en train de faire quelque chose de pas très net dans la salle de bain quand je suis arrivé. Je me retiens de sourire. Je me retiens vraiment.

A la place de lui dit, le plus sérieusement que je peux

« J'espère que la douche t'a fait du bien, Newbie »

Puis je me retourne et vais dans la cuisine, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

---------------------------------------------

JD

Oh mon Dieu quelle horreur ! Je me dis en m'écroulant sur le lit de ma chambre. Je voudrais juste disparaître, que le lit m'engloutisse.

Je suis certaine qu'il a deviné. D'après sa dernière remarque il ne peut que avoir deviné. Heureusement il ne sait pas que je fantasmais sur lui, sinon il m'aurait déjà foutue dehors…

Je reste à ruminer sur mon lit jusqu'à ce que je sente mon ventre se mette à gargouiller, j'ai acheté mon déjeuner au centre commercial mais depuis je n'ai rien mangé et, en fait, je me rends compte que je crève de faim.

Je me rends péniblement dans la cuisine, à ma grande surprise, Perry a mis la table et est en train de cuisiner.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous saviez cuisiner » je lui dis

Il secoue la tête

« Je fais des pâtes, n'importe quel abruti sait faire des pâtes »

« C'est bientôt prêt ? » je demande

« Dans 10 minutes » dit-il

« J'ai faim » je me plains

Il soupire

« Bois un verre d'eau en attendant »

Je m'exécute

« J'ai toujours faim » je dis

« Bois-en un autre » dit-il, agacé

Je me retiens de rire. Sans aucun succès.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » il demande, étonné

« Vous… Moi… La situation » je lui réponds

---------------------------------------------

Perry

Je la regarde en secouant la tête, à vrai dire la situation, moi, ne m'amuse pas du tout.

Devant moi, j'ai, pour résumer, une femme attirante, vulnérable, qui me prend pour un super héros

En effet, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en rende compte mais elle n'arrête pas de me regarder avec de grands yeux émerveillés. De grands yeux persuadés que je vais résoudre tous ses problèmes

Et moi je ne vais pas être capable de résister bien longtemps.

Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas besoin/envie de ça en ce moment. Voilà pourquoi je ne ris pas avec elle, voilà pourquoi je garde mes distances.

J'essaie de me raisonner en me disant que c'est Newbie que j'ai devant moi, mais bizarrement ça ne m'aide pas.

Bravo Perry, tu t'es encore mis dans de beaux draps

« C'est prêt » je lui dis, sans enthousiasme

Nous commençons à manger en silence

« C'est bon » dit-elle, étonnée

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être insulté par ton intonation ou prendre ça pour un compliment » dis-je pour plaisanter

Elle se justifie

« C'est juste que je vous voyais plutôt du genre qui n'approche jamais de la cuisine et qui ne mange que des plats surgelés »

« Quelle merveilleuse image tu as de moi, Newbie, pour ton information je fais aussi la lessive et le repassage » je lui dis, ironique

« C'est bon à savoir » dit-elle en riant

---------------------------------------------

JD

Plus tard je contemple le contenu de mon sac à dos, c'est la misère, dans ma précipitation je n'ai pas eu le temps d'emporter grand chose. Je soupire

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande, Perry

« Il faudrait que je passe chercher mon ipod, mon portable et 2-3 autres trucs chez moi »

« Je vais te conduire » dit-il

Je le regarde, étonnée

« Quoi, tu préfères transporter tout ton barda sur ton scooter ? » il me demande, ironique

« Merci » je lui dis

« Arrête de me remercier tout le temps, ça m'agace » dit-il, effectivement, agacé « Allons-y » ajoute-t-il

---------------------------------------------

« Pourquoi avoir choisi une Porsche ? » je lui demande, en rentrant dans sa voiture

« Parce que j'ai les moyens » dit-il, ironique

« Pourquoi avoir choisi un scooter ? » il me demande, sur le même ton

« Parce que je n'ai pas d'argent et que j'aime être mouillée quand il pleut » je dis, sur le même ton

Il se marre

Je me fais la réflexion qu'il devrait rire plus souvent

---------------------------------------------

Nous arrivons dans mon appartement, heureusement il est désert … Enfin presque

« Salut Rowdy » je dis, au chien empaillé

Puis je dis à Perry

« Il ne me reconnaît pas »

Perry me regarde, avec pitié

« Il est mort, Newbie , mort de chez mort »

Je soupire, quel rabat joie

« Bon, attendez-moi là, 2 minutes » je lui dis

« Comment ? » dit-il faussement vexé « Tu ne me fais même pas visiter ta chambre ? »

« Non mais vous croyez quoi, que je suis une fille facile » je dis, sur le même ton, en le laissant planter là.

Puis je me rends dans ma chambre, et balance quelques affaires, nécessaire à ma survie, dans un sac de sport. Je me dis que je pourrais en profiter pour laisser un mot à Turk et Carla. Je prends un bloc et un crayon et j'écris : « Je suis parti pour quelques jours, histoire de me changer les idées, je ne prends pas mon portable donc n'essayez pas de m'appeler, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous expliquerais à mon retour » Ensuite je me rends au salon et colle le mot sur Rowdy.

---------------------------------------------

De retour chez Perry, je décide d'utiliser son ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur ma condition.

Au bout de 3h, j'abandonne. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé qui ressemble de près ou de loin à ma situation. Par contre, j'ai du visiter au moins 10'000 site de travestis et d'hermaphrodite !

J'éteins l'ordinateur, lassée.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » me demande Perry en levant les yeux de son journal

« Rien de rien » je dis d'un ton misérable, avant de m'écouler sur le canapé

---------------------------------------------

Perry 

Et voilà, elle est de nouveau complètement désespérée.

Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?

Je soupire

« ça va s'arranger… je suppose » je lui dis, sans aucune conviction

Elle me regarde, incrédule, puis sourit

« Vous n'êtes pas très doué pour réconforter les gens » elle me dit, gentiment

« Tu crois ? » Je lui demande, ironique

Elle sourit plus largement

« Je peux vous montrer comment faire, si vous voulez »

Oh Seigneur !

Je crains le pire, je la regarde, réticent

Elle me dit en souriant

« Vous pourriez me dire que vous êtes sûr que ça va s'arranger d'un ton convaincant, il faut absolument éviter le : je suppose. Vous pourriez me dire que les tests de demain vont sans doute montrer quelque chose, vous pourriez m'enlacer, vous pourriez faire une blague et me dire que vous me préférez en fille de toute façon »

Okay, elle l'aura voulu

Je l'attrape par les épaules et l'attire contre moi, je l'entoure de mes bras. Et lui murmure à l'oreille :

« ça va s'arranger Newbie, et même si ça ne s'arrange pas, ce n'est pas grave, tu es très mignonne en fille »

« Merci » dit-elle, complètement choquée, en plaçant ses bras autour de moi et en me serrant plus fort contre elle

J'enlace JD pour la réconforter, j'enlace JD pour la réconforter, j'enlace JD pour la réconforter, je me répète tel un mantra pour éviter de penser à son corps chaud contre le mien, à sa poitrine pressée contre mon torse, à la douce odeur de ses cheveux... Okay ça ne marche pas du tout.

Heureusement, elle finit par se détacher de moi

« Vous apprenez vite » me dit-elle, choquée

Je hoche simplement la tête, puis reprend mon journal, en tremblant légèrement

---------------------------------------------

JD

Le soir, nous regardons la TV. Mais après un petit moment, mes yeux ne tardent pas à se fermer tout seuls

« Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher, Newbie » me dit Perry, amusé

Je hoche la tête

« Bonne nuit » j'ajoute en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Je me brosse les dents puis me met au lit.

J'étais persuadée que j'allais m'endormir rapidement, mais non, impossible de trouver le sommeil, à la place, je me retourne dans mon lit au moins 500x et commence à réfléchir à cette journée, à celle de demain et pour finir à tout et n'importe quoi.

Puis j'entends un bruit d'eau. Perry doit prend une douche. Perry doit être complètement nu. Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Bon au moins ça m'aidera peut-être à m'endormir. Je ferme les yeux, me tourne sur le ventre et commence à me frotter contre le lit. Perry qui me serre contre lui, son corps contre le mien, sa voix grave qui me murmure à l'oreille, son odeur définitivement masculine. Je sens que j'y suis presque, j'imagine ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, de goûter sa langue… Un orgasme, différent, mais tout aussi agréable m'envahit.

Tiens, le bruit de la douche a cessé, je me dis, en m'endormant

---------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, je me réveille, m'habille et décide d'aller pendre une douche rapide, quand j'apparais dans la cuisine, Perry est déjà là, il boit son café.

« Il te reste 5 minutes pour déjeuner, sinon je vais être en retard » dit Perry en regardant sa montre

« Bonjour à vous aussi » je lui dis, ironique, en me servant du café

Il soupire

« Pas le matin, Newbie, jamais le matin » grogne-t-il

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire

---------------------------------------------

Plus nous approchons de l'hôpital, plus je me sens nerveuse. Quand il se gare devant le bâtiment, je suis carrément au bord de l'apoplexie.

Perry me regarde, étonné

« Calme-toi, Newbie, personne ne va te reconnaître » dit-il en pausant sa main sur mon épaule

Dès qu'il me touche, je sens que ma panique s'estompe.

« On y va ? » demande-t-il

Je hoche la tête

---------------------------------------------

Tout va bien jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions Turk et Carla, dès que je les vois, je me sens pâlir.

Perry me présente

« Voici, Johanna, une amie, elle est en visite en ville pour quelque temps et voulait voir où je travaille »

« Enchantée » me dit Carla, en me tendant sa main, je la serre en tremblant « J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour » ajoute-t-elle, gentiment

Turk, pendant ce temps, me dévisage carrément

« Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part ? » me demande-t-il, intrigué « Vous savez que vous me dites vraiment quelque chose » dit-il en me fixant de plus belle.

Je suis stupéfaite… Je me fais la réflexion que Turk est décidément la personne qui me connaît le mieux.

Je le regarde sans rien dire.

Perry me sauve

« C'est parce qu'elle a un visage très commun, Ghandi… Bye » dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras et en s'éloignant

Je fais un signe de la main à Turk et Carla, qui nous regardent partir, sans comprendre.

---------------------------------------------

Pendant l'heure qui suit, Perry me fait passer tous les tests possibles et imaginables.

Ensuite, je vais faire un tour dans le parc jusqu'à la pause de midi

---------------------------------------------

Perry

Je me rends à la cafétéria de l'hôpital avec les résultats des tests de Newbie, sous le bras.

Elle ne va pas être contente…

Je la retrouve assise à une table, son plateau devant elle, le regard, comme d'habitude, dans le vide

Je m'assieds à sa table

« Alors ? » me demande-t-elle, anxieuse

« Alors tu es une femme en excellente santé » je lui dis en soupirant

« Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? » me demande-t-elle

« Rien d'anormal en tout cas… » je lui dis en secouant la tête

« Je m'en doutais … Merci d'avoir essayé en tout cas » dit-elle, calmement

Moi, Perry Cox, qui déteste tout contact humain, je ne peux m'empêcher à cet instant de poser ma main sur la sienne.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, elle a l'air stupéfaite. Je ne la blâme pas, je le suis aussi. Nous nous regardons en chien de faïence.

C'est ce moment là que choisit la cavalerie pour débarquer. La cavalerie sous la forme de Ghandi et Carla qui s'asseyent à notre table. J'enlève ma main.

Je les regarde, d'un air agacé. Ils m'ignorent complètement.

Turk s'adresse à JD

« Je sais d'où je vous connais, vous n'étiez pas au collège avec moi ? »

---------------------------------------------

Quand je rentre le soir, je retrouve JD sur le canapé, en train d'écouter son ipod

« Salut » me dit-elle en souriant

Je lui réponds d'un signe de tête

« Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que tes petits camarades ont pensés de toi ? » je lui demande, ironique

Elle hoche la tête

« Ghandi m'a dit que tu étais la fille la plus cool qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Carla m'a dit que tu étais beaucoup trop gentille et jeune pour moi »

Elle me regarde, étonnée, puis commence à rigoler.

Mission accomplie.

Je secoue la tête et je dépose mes affaires sur une chaise, puis je me dirige vers la cuisine, la table est mise pour deux et une délicieuse odeur flotte dans l'air.

Incroyable…

« C'est bientôt prêt ? » je lui demande

« Dans 10 minutes » elle me répond en débarquant dans la cuisine

« Mais j'ai faim » je réplique en imitant son ton plaintif de l'autre jour

Elle se marre : « Bois un verre d'eau, ça ne marche pas mais ça te fera taire »

Je secoue la tête.

On est bien partis…

---------------------------------------------

Plus tard, nous sommes installés sur le canapé du salon

« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ? » je demande, en désignant son ipod

« The delgados » elle répond en me tendant un écouteur

Je m'approche d'elle et met l'écouteur

Ce n'est pas le genre de musique que j'écoute d'habitude, mais je dois avouer que je trouve ça pas mal.

Ce qui est pas mal aussi, dans un tout autre registre, c'est de sentir l'épaule de JD contre la mienne.

Je devrais fuir pendant qu'il en est encore temps…

Mais le problème c'est que je n'en ai pas envie…

Nous écoutons quelques chansons, j'espère que ce CD est long

Finalement je lève le bras et le pose sur le canapé, derrière elle, l'air de rien.

Puis, un peu plus tard, je pose ma main sur son épaule, elle est un peu surprise au début puis finit par se détendre et se laisser aller contre moi.

Puis nous restons sans bouger. Le CD n'en finit pas, ça doit être un double. Tant mieux…

Tout à coup la musique s'arrête

JD enlève son écouteur puis le mien, avant de poser son ipod sur la table.

Puis elle se lève et s'en va

… ? …

Elle finit par se retourner : « Alors, tu viens ? » me dit-elle en souriant

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que JD soit si sadique, je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie

Je me lève et la suit jusqu'à sa chambre.

J'entre et je ferme la porte.

Elle se couche sur le lit, je me couche à côté d'elle.

D'habitude je n'aime pas tellement les préliminaires mais là j'ai envie que ça n'en finisse pas, j'attrape sa main, je me tourne vers elle, puis je m'approche doucement jusqu'à être à quelque millimètres d'elle.

Tout à coup, JD m'entoure de ses bras et me presse contre elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir.

Puis elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes tout doucement, elles sont douces. Elle ouvre sa bouche, et bientôt je sens sa langue contre la mienne. C'est vraiment bon. Apparemment d'après ses gémissements elle semble du même avis. Notre baiser devient plus intense, je sens ses ongles dans mon dos, je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et la presse contre mon pénis. Je m'éloigne de sa bouche, à regret, pour reprendre mon souffle.

---------------------------------------------

JD

Jamais un baiser ne m'avait fait autant d'effet. Je m'approche de lui et lui murmure à l'oreille « C'est encore mieux que je l'imaginais »

Il me regarde, étonné.

Puis s'empare de mes lèvres une nouvelle fois, je gémis et le serre contre moi, nous séparons nos lèvres uniquement pour nous déshabiller, je lui enlève son t-shirt, je contemple son torse, il est vraiment bien foutu.

Il se débarrasse de mon pull et de mon soutien-gorge facilement.

« Tu es plus doué que moi » je lui dis en souriant.

Il regarde mes seins

Puis commence à titiller mes tétons avec sa langue.

Oh mon Dieu, c'est bon. Je sens des ondes de plaisir jusque dans mon sexe.

« Oui oui oui oui oui » je murmure sans pouvoir m'arrêter

Puis il commence à les mordiller

C'est encore mieux

Puis il descend, embrasse mon ventre et commence à dégrafer mon jeans, il va très lentement, bouton par bouton, je suis prête à mourir, quand il enlève ma culotte.

Il s'éloigne et contemple mon corps

« Tu es magnifique » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille

Je me sens devenir liquide

Je l'attire pour l'embrasser furieusement

Il se détache finalement, souris et descend vers mon sexe, il commence à souffler dessus

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Perry » je murmure

Puis il commence à lécher mon sexe tout doucement

« C'est bon »

Il lèche plus fort.

Puis écarte mes lèvres pour découvrir mon clitoris qu'il commence à sucer

« Oh mon Dieu » je murmure, au bord de l'extase

Je sens qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que je jouisse, mais je veux le sentir en moi.

Je l'attrape par les bras et fait mine de vouloir le remonter vers moi.

Il me regarde un peu surpris

« C'était génial » je lui dis « Mais je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi »

Je déboutonne son pantalon et l'enlève prestement, j'enlève son caleçon et découvre une érection énorme.

Je souris.

Puis je commence à lui caresser le torse, le ventre et quand je pense que je l'ai suffisamment torturé, je pose finalement la main sur son sexe.

Il gémit

D'une main j'attrape ses testicules, que je masse doucement, de l'autre je caresse doucement son pénis

Ça a l'air de lui plaire, il a les yeux fermés et laisse échapper des gémissements plaintifs

Puis je prends son pénis entre mes mains et commence à faire des mouvements très lents, de bas en haut.

« JD » murmure-t-il

J'augmente petit à petit la vitesse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main sur la mienne.

Je m'allonge sur le lit, il se place sur moi

« J'irais doucement » me murmure-t-il

« Je sais » je lui réponds gentiment

Il insère doucement son pénis en moi.

« Est-ce que ça va »

Je hoche la tête

Il commence à faire des mouvements très lents

C'est une sensation complètement nouvelle pour moi. Je me se sens envahie, prise, complète.

Je lève mes jambes, pose mes mains sur ses fesses et le presse contre moi

« Plus fort » je murmure

Il augmente la vitesse et la force de ses mouvements.

Je le veux encore plus loin en moi. Je place mes jambes sur ses épaules. Et l'attire contre moi.

C'est tellement bon que je sens que je vais mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

Je me sens dégoulinée, devenir complètement liquide.

Je me sens devenir brûlante.

Je sens que je vais avoir un orgasme d'une force jamais égalée.

Je sens Perry qui jouit en moi.

Je jouis à mon tour quelques secondes plus tard.

Il s'extrait de moi puis se couche sur le lit

Moi je suis encore complètement dans les nuages

Nous restons en silence pendant un moment

Puis je dis finalement, en souriant

« C'était différent »

---------------------------------------------

Perry

Elle m'amuse

« J'imagine » je lui dis en répondant à son sourire

« Est-ce qu'on pourra le refaire ? » me demande-t-elle, avec des étoiles dans les yeux

Là je ne peux m'empêcher de rire

« Oui si tu me laisse 20 minutes » je lui réponds, hilare

---------------------------------------------

Chloé

J'arrive en courant dans le bureau du grand chef

« Mission accomplie !! » je hurle

Il me regarde

« Presque » dit-il « Il faut encore le re-transformer en homme, et c'est là, à mon avis que les ennuis vont commencer »

Je soupire, quel rabat-joie

« Mais non, mais non, vous verrez bien »

---------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveille, je vois que Perry dort encore, je souris puis me lève et me rend dans la salle de bain à moitié vaseux. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage puis lève les yeux vers le miroir.

Je me retiens de crier, c'est moi que je contemple, moi John Dorian, avec un pénis, je me dis en baissant les yeux.

Je suis à la fois soulagé et à la fois triste.

Comme je n'ai pas envie de voir Perry me jeter hors de son lit à grands coups de pieds, je décide de m'éclipser, j'enfile ma tenue d'hôpital que j'ai piqué hier. Je m'empare de mon sac à dos et fuit avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Quand j'arrive dans mon appartement, complètement déprimé, Turk et Carla me sautent dessus.

« Où est-ce que tu étais, on s'est fait un sang d'encre » dit-elle en me frappant

« Désolé » je dis d'un air coupable

Elle me serre aussitôt dans ses bras

---------------------------------------------

Perry

Je me réveille et trouve le lit vide, les vêtements de JD traînent toujours sur le sol. Je me lève un peu intrigué, je me rends dans la salle de bain, personne, dans la cuisine, personne. Je remarque que toutes les affaires de JD ont disparues.

Elle ne serait quand même pas partie sans ses vêtements…

A moins qu'elle n'ait absolument pas voulu me réveiller.

Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose

Elle a décidé de me jeter.

Je suis fou de rage.

Je suis triste.

Je suis encore plus fou de rage d'être triste.

Je prends le premier truc que je vois et je le balance contre le mur. La lampe se casse en mille morceaux.

Je ne me sens même pas mieux

---------------------------------------------

J'arrive à l'hôpital d'une humeur massacrante.

Malheur à celui qui m'adressera la parole le premier, je crains vraiment pour sa vie

« Dr Cox ? »

Nous avons un vainqueur, je me retourne et me retrouve face à face avec

« Newbie !!?? »

Okay je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi il est parti sans rien dire

Je l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne vers une salle inoccupée.

Je le projette dans la salle et ferme la porte derrière moi

Il me regarde d'un air apeuré.

Je le regarde attentivement, je retrouve dans ses traits la fille avec qui j'ai couché hier soir. Mais ce n'est pas exactement elle.

Essayons autre chose

Je m'approche de lui, il recule et se retrouve face au mur

Je pose doucement mes mains sur ses épaules et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont douces. Il reste complètement figé puis ouvre sa bouche, nos langues se rencontrent.

Définitivement intéressant je me dis en me pressant contre lui.

Je sens bientôt quelque chose de dur contre ma jambe

Définitivement différent

Il attrape mes fesses et me presse contre son pénis

Définitivement excitant

Okay : adjugé.

Je m'éloigne doucement de lui et lui demande « Pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire ce matin ? »

Il me répond très doucement : « J'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus de moi »

« Pourquoi ? » je lui demande, étonné

« Parce que je suis un homme » dit-il doucement

« ça reste à prouver, JD » je dis, en l'embrassant goulûment

---------------------------------------------

FIN


End file.
